


Staring

by AFicOrTwo



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFicOrTwo/pseuds/AFicOrTwo
Summary: Based on the pictures of Liam Gallagher and Paul "Bonehead" Arthurs from Oasis. They began Oasis together, but according to these pictures could they have been closer than we think?





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a picture and had to write this! It's from Paul "Bonehead" Arthur's perspective. (And it's only 529 words so I guess this a drabble?)

**This is inspired by this picture (and another taken earlier in the evening, where Liam is blatantly staring at Paul's lips lol).**

**[Liam and Bonehead](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/74/4d/da744d246bf55b0eaed0701fc22558cb.jpg) **

* * *

**Paul**

He’s looking at my fuckin lips, and there’s a camera pointed right at us. He doesn't seem to care if anyone sees or what they might think. I stare back at his half closed eyes and his eyelashes, they look so fucking long. Like some bird. Sometimes I think I would have it off with Liam, if he was a girl of course. God Liam as a bird would be an absolute slag. But I know I’d fucking love it. Because Liam isn't ashamed of saying what he wants and she wouldn't be either. And sometimes when I’m about to fall asleep I see him knelt in front of me with his big eyes and fucking long eyelashes and I jolt awake to the sound of blood rushing in my ears. I can't handle the way he’s fucking looking at me, the same as when he sees a bird and decides he wants her. Least of all tonight, when he seemed even louder than usual and I feel like I cant stop looking at him. He looks high out of fucking mind and the guy with the camera is gone now. I begin to feel awkward so I turn to walk away from him, when I reach back of the club and the door to the toilet I can feel him behind me. I open the door and he walks in after me. But before I can ask any questions he pulls me into a stall and pushes his body flush against mine. He’s so close to my face I can feel his breath on my lips, and he just stares at me.

“We’re good fucking mates right?”

I simply nod.

“Then I’m gonna tell you some shit and if you tell anyone else I’ll give you a fuckin’ slap right?”

I laugh but he just gives me a hard stare.

“Liam what the fuck are you on abo--”

He kisses me before I can finish my sentence. His kisses are ravenous and hurried but I kiss him back, craning my neck up to kiss him deeper. His lips are a little dry but it matters little as his tongue enters my mouth and caresses mine. His mouth is almost as a amazing as eyelashes, and I count myself wholey overwhelmed when his hands tightly grip my button up shirt too. We both breathe heavily out of our noses as we kiss, and when he breaks the kiss I feel fucking light headed. As I leaned my head back on the wall of the stall to catch my breath, I watch his hands moving down my chest and stomach. But before he can go any lower someone storms into the toilets.

“Liam! Get your fucking arse out here! A reporter from the NME is asking for you!”

It’s our tour manager and when I look at him an actual look of worry flashes in his eyes, but I see him assumes his calm attitude again quickly.

“I’ll be a fucking minute!”

The door closes and I let out a sigh of relief. He looks at me and smirks.

“We’ll continue later.”

Liam kisses me and walks out of the stall.


End file.
